


Chèvres, guerre et politique

by Nelja



Series: Presque Gentil [4]
Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, Humor, Manipulation, Politics, Subtext
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1380595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shirin a une alliance politique à proposer. Il est très difficile de refuser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chèvres, guerre et politique

"Ce n'est pas encore officiel, mais mon très cher voisin le Roi du pays des Chèvres, que le diable l'emporte, a l'intention de m'envahir. Et je viens vous demander votre assistance."

"Et pourquoi devrions-nous vous l'offrir, princesse Shirin ?" demanda Sardix.

"Bien, nous allons d'abord rire un peu de l'argument qui pourrait concerner une pas-si-longue histoire d'amitié entre nos pays et leurs dirigeants. Ha ha ha. Voilà, c'est fait, passons aux choses sérieuses. Je vous ai envoyé des petits échantillons de la presse de propagande qui est envoyée à ses légions. Vous pourrez ainsi prendre connaissance de ses opinions sur les créatures non-humaines, voir annexes 1, 2, 5, et 8, et sur les pratiques homosexuelles, voir annexe 6. Terreur, il doit aussi avoir quelques théories comme quoi tu honoreras ton père et ta mère, au cas où ça aiderait."

Terreur eut un regard qui laissait entendre qu'il ne se laisserait pas manipuler par des arguments aussi bas.

"Evidemment, qu'il prêche tout ça !" s'exclama Sardix. "C'est un Méchant, je l'ai vu à la Ligue, il ne va pas être tout sucre, tout miel, et tout politiquement correct !"

"Bien sûr, ceci n'est pas supposé être la raison pour laquelle vous allez m'assister, mais le _prétexte_ sous lequel vous allez _affirmer_ que vous m'assisterez. Nous trois à la fois, ce serait un morceau un peu trop gros pour lui. Je prends le pari que cela le fera renoncer. Je ne vous demande pas _forcément_ une réelle assistance en cas d'attaque, bien sûr. Je comprends tout à fait que vous ne vouliez pas risquer la vie de votre peuple, la fertilité de vos champs, ou même vos réserves de munitions."

"En fait..." commença Sardix.

" _Vous ne voulez pas._ Surtout Terreur, dont le peuple et les terres reviendront à ma famille un jour. Mais si vous faites juste semblant, alors c'est avantageux pour tout le monde, n'est-ce pas ? Même si certains d'entre vous _pourraient_ s'amuser de voir mon royaume sombrer et moi réduite au rang de concubine de seconde classe, il est possible qu'après en avoir fini avec moi, il vienne pour vous, même si vous n'êtes pas des jolies princesses." Terreur et Sardix passèrent très rapidement dans leur tête les arguments géo-politiques, historiques et esthétiques pour lesquelles le Roi pourrait être seulement intéressé par Shirin, et les trouvèrent malheureusement insuffisants. "Et toi, ta "dignité" de membre de la même ligue te protège peut-être, mais il est de notoriété publique que Terreur est réformé."

"Oh non, non," rectifia Sardix. "Nous avons largement le droit de nous attaquer et de nous entretuer entre Méchants, c'est même pratiqué très régulièrement, et avec enthousiasme. Par contre, s'allier avec des Gentils pour ce faire pourrait être mal vu."

Shirin eut un grand sourire plein de compassion feinte "Malheureusement, au point où tu en es déjà, je ne suis pas certaine que cet argument, tout réel qu'il soit, contribue à faire beaucoup pencher la balance."

"En bref," continua Terreur amusé, "tu es en train de nous demander une protection contre un mégalomane qui veut t'envahir, sans rien nous proposer en échange ?"

"C'est plus qu'exagéré. Je ne demande qu'une promesse publique de protection, et bien sûr, je peux vous assurer en échange que je ferai de même dans le cas inverse, et ai-je jamais manqué à une promesse que j'ai faite à l'un d'entre vous ? A part ces points de détail, oui, exactement. Bien sûr, je ne me le permets que parce que, comme je viens de vous le démontrer, c'est plus avantageux pour vous aussi."

"Et s'il attaque quand même, il est donc entendu que nous trahissions notre engagement ?"

Terreur grimaça en réalisant trop tard qu'il avait fait une erreur en sous-entendant que la première partie du plan était acceptée. Il n'avait techniquement rien promis, mais c'était une faiblesse psychologique.

"Il est entendu, là aussi, que vous ferez ce qui est le plus avantageux pour vous, et je fais confiance à votre intelligence. Mais oui, par exemple. Dans ce cas, je ferai mine d'être tellement trahie et accablée par votre défection que je me rendrai tout de suite, sans combat, ce qui est avantageux si je dois de toute façon devenir une colonie. Ensuite, je demanderai des conditions favorables grâce à mon charisme et au fait que je sais où est caché le trésor royal dont il aura besoin pour ses autres conquêtes, surprise, ce n'est pas dans la salle du trésor. La guerre d'indépendance pourra être faite un jour où il aura poussé plus loin et sera allé conquérir l'Empire des Pastèques qui lui donnera plus de difficultés - c'est de façon évidente sauf pour lui, l'endroit où il se fera écraser, qu'il soit découragé de faire un détour par ici ou pas. Les Pastéquiens sont plus tenaces qu'ils en ont l'air."

"Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas se débarrasser de lui directement ?" demanda Terreur. "C'est bien joli, de se proposer de trouver un moyen de l'envoyer dans la poubelle de quelqu'un d'autre, mais..."

Shirin eut un grand sourire attendri. "Tu fais encore le héros ! Tu te proposes de prendre ma place, comme la dernière fois ?"

"He !" grogna Sardix, peu satisfait de la tournure que prenait la situation.

"Il y a d'autres façons de vaincre quelqu'un que sur l'oreiller !" grogna Terreur, vaguement vexé que tout le monde se rappelle ceci comme son acte héroïque le plus notable - même si c'était vrai.

"Certainement ! Mais à part l'épouser légitimement, aucune qui permette d'hériter du royaume. Et dans ce cas, n'importe quel successeur peut venir faire le boulot, peut-être même mieux, c'est quitte ou double. Donc, crime politique, pas de trône, je suis sûre que ta bonne fée te le dira aussi. A moins que tu sois l'héritier légitime, fils caché ou descendant d'une branche injustement destituée ?"

A ce moment, Shirin sembla hésiter, et même Sardix le regarda de travers, comme si à ce niveau de bizarrerie, Terreur pouvait aussi bien être ça aussi.

Terreur réfléchit à la description que sa mère avait fait de son père. "Nan. J'crois pas." Il médita encore "Vous êtes sûrs qu'il n'y a qu'un seul successeur ? S'il y en avait plusieurs, on pourrait déclencher une bonne petite guerre civile, même sans profiter du trône par nous-mêmes. Je veux dire, ils vont avoir une guerre de toute façon, alors faire en sorte que ça ne touche qu'eux, ce ne serait pas _vraiment_ maléfique, si ?"

"Non. Ce serait même brillant."

Sardix eut un soupir qui laissait remarquer, sans paroles, qu'il ne voyait pas en quoi c'était censé être incompatible.

"Malheureusement, l'ordre de succession est strict." continuait Shirin. "Je vous amènerai des dossiers détaillées, si vous êtes vaguement intéressés par les pays qui ne sont pas vos voisins immédiats. Mais je t'en prie, Terreur tu peux aussi aller assassiner toute la lignée sur place. Faire un vrai travail de héros, et, par exemple, me rendre ma moitié de royaume..."

"He, c'est héroïque de gérer tout ça !"

"Si c'est un poids trop lourd..."

"Mais j'aime ça !"

"Et aller écraser la face des tyrans, est-ce que tu n'aimes pas encore plus ça ? C'est difficile de faire les deux..."

Comme Terreur semblait hésiter un peu trop longtemps, ce fut Sardix qui répondit, d'une voix particulièrement sifflante. "Et les héros Pastéquiens ? Tu penses leur prendre leur travail ? Il en faut pour tout le monde ! Et tout le monde sait bien que le travail des héros est de briller dans les guerres, pas de les en empêcher. Ca, ça tombe toujours sur nous."

Il y eut un long silence.

"Bon, tout est réglé ?" demanda Shirin. Elle tentait de ne pas afficher un sourire trop triomphant, de peur que l'envie de la contrarier finisse _vraiment_ par surmonter chez Terreur et Sardix leurs intérêts naturels. Il n'y eut pas de contestation, ce qu'elle sembla prendre comme une approbation pleine et entière avec peut-être un petit soupçon d'acclamation.

"Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi je me retrouve toujours à faire des traités avec vous plutôt qu'avec mes odieux alliés naturels !" s'exclama Sardix après son départ. "Je me sens presque embarrassé."

"Ne dis pas de bêtises !" répondit Terreur d'une voix enjouée. "Tu viens de signer un accord avec une Gentille dans l'intention expresse de la trahir lâchement si un jour elle se retrouve en détresse ! Je suis sûr que tourné correctement, ça peut faire très bien sur ton CV !"

"Je ne puis être certain que cela compte comme une trahison si elle en a pleine connaissance et qu'elle est _d'accord_."

"Tu peux toujours la trahir en ne la trahissant pas et en la soutenant militairement si elle se fait attaquer, si c'est plus en accord avec tes principes ! Ce serait plus difficile à faire passer auprès de la Ligue, mais avec un peu d'imagination..."

"Je vous déteste tous." soupira Sardix.

"Mais oui. Je t'aime aussi."


End file.
